tsurunefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito Onogi
is a first-year student at Kazemai High School and a member of the kyudo club. He and Nanao Kisaragi are cousins. Appearance Kaito is a tall young man with tanned skin, which often gets him mistaken for soccer player by many. He has straight, short dark red hair and sharp red eyes. He is usually seen frowning. According to his answer on a questionnaire, he has narrow shoulders like his father.Kyudo Boys Questionnaire Personality To people who don't know him well, Kaito comes off as short-tempered, overly serious, and aggressive. He is easily riled up, especially when Nanao calls him Kacchan or when he perceives someone to not be taking something as seriously as he does. He is blunt with his words and not afraid to say what he really thinks. He tends to jump to conclusions. This causes people to be afraid of him. A large part of his current personality might be due to being treated as someone scary ever since he was little due to his intimidating face. However, he is also fiercely loyal to those he becomes close to, such as confronting the Sugawara twins when they insult Minato Narumiya, as well as taking care of Nanao, and greatly respects those deem worthy, such as Masaki Takigawa. He is a good observer, such as noticing Seiya Takehaya's issues with kyudo. He often serves as the straight man to the antics of others. His fellow members tease him for being a tsundere, much to his annoyance. He is good with cats, and has a white cat named Lucy. History When Nanao was getting in trouble with boys and girls alike in kindergarten because of his looks, his mother and aunts ask Kaito to act as his bodyguard because of his intimidating looks and aura. This worked when they were in elementary school together. They went to different middle schools, but still had extracurriculars and cram school together. Kaito was in the kyudo club in middle school, and though he was chosen for the individual tournaments, he never took part in team tournaments, which Nanao suspects was because his devotion to kyudo made the other club members, who only wanted to have fun, distance themselves from him. Story Kyudo Club Information Session Kaito arrives at the kyudojo for the information session. His intimidating aura causes the girls surrounding Nanao to back away. He tells him not to block the entrance, but Nanao keeps calling him Kacchan, annoying him. Kaito complains about having to go to the same school and being in the same club as him. Nanao asks if he isn't going to join the soccer club since its members tried to recruit him, but he is set on doing kyudo and accuses him of doing kyudo just to wear a hakama. Nanao brushes it off and tells him to work hard as well, annoying him further. Kaito is introduced to Seiya Takehaya by Nanao as his cousin. He finds Seiya familiar and asks him which middle school he went to, but Seiya only says that he wouldn't recognize the name, as it is a private school that isn't around here. He changes the subject and tells the two of them to change clothes as he wants to start soon. Kaito isn't satisfied with the answer, but entrusts his equipment to him and leaves for the waiting room. During Tomio Morioka's lecture on the basics of kyudo, Ryouhei Yamanouchi and Nanao are giggling together, causing Kaito to get a sour look on his face. Tomio asks for three people to demonstrate shooting technique, and Seiya, Kaito, and Nanao volunteer, but Nanao is called to go to the office, so Minato Narumiya is picked instead. The group is pulled aside to the wall as the other students touch the equipment. Kaito approaches Minato with an arrow, telling him that he should change into a gym uniform and put on a muneate. He asks him what was the pull strength of the bow he used and to hold out his left arm so he can do a yazuka measurement. Minato protests, pointing out that he never said he was going to do it and that he heard Ryouhei also has some kyudo experience in class. Kaito responds that it will still be dangerous for him and that Tomio had said it would be natural for him to not hit. Minato continues to protest, and Kaito, fed up, tells him to just do it and asks if he is ashamed to be not much of an archer. Minato is rendered speechless and Kaito takes this opportunity to measure his yazuka and verify the length of the arrow. Once the preparations are finished, the three line up at the shajo entrance to perform nyujo. ''When Minato shoots, he does it too early and misses. The earliness of his shooting causes Kaito to delay in his movements, and he ends up missing as well. He manages to hit with his second arrow. After the session is over, Kaito waits for Minato finish changing clothes and then approaches him, asking him why he shot so early, since it made him unable to get into ''yugamae in time. Minato snaps that he didn't mean to do that. Kaito scoffs, calling that a lame excuse and asks him if he isn't ashamed to be an archer for doing such messy shots in front of the targets. Minato tells him that he already isn't an archer anymore, shakes him off and leaves.Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 1 Kyudo Club Practice Kaito is summoned by Tomio along with other members with kyudo experience. He tells that he wants them to participate in the upcoming Prefectural Tournament. As there are not enough members for team competitions, they will only be doing individual competitions. Everyone seems okay with this except for Seiya, who requests that the boys do team competitions as well. Kaito objects to this, asking him if he knew how terrifying it is for beginners to stand in front the targets, and that even if they let Ryouhei join they would still have only four people out of the required five for a team. Seiya says that there is still one person who is planning on joining the club and asks if they could not wait until the deadline for club applications. Kaito is confused as to who he means, then gets angry when he realizes that he means Minato, who had not shown up since that first day. Kaito snaps that he has no idea what hayake is, but he cannot acknowledge someone who ran away from kyudo as his teammate, that he and Seiya can aim for the top in the individual competitions, and that there is no point in letting someone at Nanao's level participate in the first place. Seiya insists that Minato has more natural ability, making him even angrier. Startled by this, Ryouhei asks Nanao to help defuse the situation. Nanao asks Kaito if he wants him to expose his secret, flustering him and he asks what secret is he talking about. Nanao then tells Kaito to give him his sports drink since he is thirsty, but Kaito refuses. Nanao replies he will then ask "Sakurako-chan" and "Maki-chan." Kaito gives in and tells him not to bother other people. Nanao thanks him, calling him Kacchan again, which riles him up and their "comedy routine" begins once again. Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 2 Relationships you Skills Trivia * Kaito's favorite food is umeboshi. His least is chocolate. * Hobbies include game and books. * Kaito owns a cat named . * Is a cat person (obviously). He thinks Lucy, is the most cute cat in the world. * Likes the sea, because of hoverboard. * If he had the chance to time-travel, he would choose to go to the past. He would like to go to the Sengoku Era (1467-1573) and become a military commander. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kazemai High School Category:Kazemai High School Kyudo Club Category:First Year